Alliance of Free Cities
The Alliance of Free Cities is a political alliance between several cities with the intent to protect themselves from the antagonistic country, Duvos. The alliance comprises Portia, Lucien, Atara, Highwind, Sandrock, Tallsky, Walnut Groove, and Vega 5. The alliance borders several non-affiliated countries, such as Ethea, Barnarock, and The Peripheries. History Sometime after the restoration of the world, the Alliance went to war with Duvos in Lucien. There is currently a peace treaty in place, though tensions are rising as Duvos takes more and more aggressive actions against the state of Ethea, which is north of the Alliance's borders. The Alliance of Free Cities was formed in order to protect themselves from the Duvos invasions. The alliance Atara Atara is a country north of Sandrock and Portia. It is the political and financial center of the Alliance of Free Cities. Highwind Highwind is a country northeast of Portia. It borders Ethea and Barnarock. Lucien Lucien is in the northern portion of the Alliance of Free Cities. Lucien borders the countries of Duvos, Meidi, and Atara. Due to its close proximity with Duvos, Lucien is known to guard itself from the persistent Duvos invasions. The Flying Pigs guild headquarters are stationed in Lucien. Portia Portia is a town located near the shoreline of the Western Sea. Portia was built upon the ruined city of Dubei; remnants of Dubei still linger within the outer walls of Portia, including decaying buildings and sewage plants. The town is governed by Mayor Gale and has its own Church of the Light and a base of operations for the Civil Corps. The Commerce Guild of Portia is located in Peach Plaza. Sandrock Sandrock is an arid, dry country north of Portia. Due to its climate, the water is supplied by Portia. Tallsky Tallsky is the southernmost country of the alliance. Vega 5 Vega 5 is an isolated country south of Portia, located on a small island in the Western Sea. Walnut Groove Walnut Groove is a region southwest of Portia and north of Tallsky. It borders the Peripheries. Presley owns a souvenir that was crafted in Walnut Groove. Religion The Church of the Light is the main religion of the world, including the Alliance of Free Cities. The Portia branch is led by Minister Lee, who despises the use of technology as it was the main cause of the destruction of the world. Church Enforcers do not have jurisdiction in the Alliance of Free Cities. Military The Alliance of Free Cities formed the Civil Corps, a group that protects and serves the alliance from the Duvos. The Portia branch is led by Arlo, with Remington and Sam as members of the branch. A renowned guild called the Flying Pigs consists of the best fighters and adventurers from the Free Cities. First formed in the Free City of Lucien, this fighting group is committed to world exploration and the protection of the weak. Trade Trade within the Alliance of Free Cities is accomplished through the Commerce Guild. When a country sends out a commission, it is listed in the Commission Board and commissioned under the countries name. All commissions from these countries outside of Portia are completed by the Secretary of the Commerce Guild, in this case Antoine. Other trade can also occur. For instance, Sandrock's geographical position and climate lacks water and thus requires water supplied by another party, such as Portia. News Reports The following stories are published in the Portia Times during the game: Category:World locations